Snowfall
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Kyo knew he was gay, but why did his first crush have to be on... Yuki! Ohh, feel the fluff, my friends! Beware...THE YAOI AND LEMON! You have been warned! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! It is I, Lady Tzahra, your favourite yaoi-obsessed Firebender!**

So this is my new story and guess what, I actually like it! Oh my gawd what a concept! Anyway, thisstory is all fluff. Lemon flavouredfluff, mmm, yummy! But seriously now,I worked...slightly harder on this then I did with HighscoolWas Never Like This!,even though that's not saying much.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ownFruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya-sama does!**

* * *

"Damn rat!" Kyo moaned as his alarm woke him. He had been having an amazing dream...about Yuki. Kyo looked down at his hard member, and sighing, began pumping it furiously, fantasizing about what it would feel like to be doing this to Yuki, hearing him moan in response. With that thought he came, spilling his seed over his hands and sheets. Grimacing, he got out of bed and headed for the shower, intending to clean himself up. Grateful he didn't meet anyone, he turned on the shower and the warm jet of water flowed over him, making him relax.

He had been having these dreams for a long time, but lately he'd been having them more and more frequently. Kyo had known he was gay for a while now, but why did his first crush have to be on Yuki? _That damn rat!_ Kyo thought angrily, _what am I going to do! _

Kyo finished his shower and left the bathroom, and who did he find on the other side of the door?

"Yuki!" Kyo blurted out, blushing; Yuki had nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Kyo," replied Yuki, smiling at him. Kyo didn't say anything before hurriedly going back to his room, the image of Yuki wearing next to nothing appearing every time he closed his eyes. Kyo slammed his door behind him, breathing deeply. He got dressed in his school uniform and went downstairs to find Tohru and Shigure sitting at the table.

"Kyo-kun! Good morning!" Said Tohru happily when she saw him.

"Hi, Tohru," he replied.

"Are you hungry, Kyo?" Asked Shigure. Kyo shook his head.

"I have to get to school," he said, before heading for the door.

"Have you tried beating Yuki yet today?" Asked Shigure teasingly.

"It's not like it matters," said a voice in the doorway, "because he'd just lose anyway." Yuki had entered the room.

"Shut up!" Shouted Kyo in retaliation, blushing again. Yuki's hair was wet and tousled, like he'd just woken up, it was very sexy. "I'm going to school now," he said in a much quieter voice before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him, Yuki's eyes still fixed on him.

"Is Kyo-kun okay?" Asked Tohru concernedly, looking at Yuki.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun, he'll be fine," he replied, smiling to himself.

It was winter and freezing outside. Kyo's breath rose in a mist before him as he started walking to school much faster than usual. _He won't get the better of me!_ Kyo thought furiously. _Just because I like him doesn't mean I'll let him win! I _will _defeat him!_

A light snow had started to fall. Kyo looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. The image of Yuki with only the towel around his waist came to him again, and he couldn't help smiling. _Yuki..._

"Kyo-kun! Let's walk together! Come on!" Tohru called to Kyo.

"I know, I know! I'm coming!" He growled, running to keep up with her.

"Are you all right, Kyo-kun?" She asked, taking him by surprise.

"Of course I'm fine," he replied sounding somewhat angry. He wasn't going to tell her anything.

"You're sure? You seem agitated."

"So what?"

"I'm worried about you, silly!" She said sounding somewhat hurt. Kyo hated when she talked like that.

"Er, uh, um, thanks, I guess," he muttered under his breath. "But don't trouble yourself, I'm okay." They didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to the place where Tohru worked.

"Thanks for walking me, Kyo-kun!" She said happily, and waving, she turned and went to work. Kyo sighed and kept walking back to the house. He walked through the woods and was very close to the house before he heard

"Kyo!" He turned.

"Yuki!" He yelled, startled. Yuki was standing with his back against a tree, staring fixedly at Kyo. "I'll, I'LL DEFEAT YOU!" And with that he leapt towards Yuki, his fist raised, but Yuki caught Kyo's fist in his hand and pushed him up against the tree, pinning him there with his other hand.

"A noble effort," said Yuki lazily, his face very close to Kyo's, pressing his body against his and pinning him there tighter, keeping himself stable with his hands placed on either side of Kyo's head.

"Sh- shut up!" Kyo tried to say, but it was difficult; being like this with Yuki was making him hard. After a few seconds Kyo said, "Yuki, get off me!" In as convincing a tone as he could muster. Yuki smiled.

"Is that _really _what you want, Kyo-kun?" He asked, grinding his hips against Kyo's and making him more aroused.

"Yes, Yuki, get off, me!" Kyo stammered between gasps. "I mean it! YU-" but at that moment Yuki kissed him. Yuki's lips brought welcome warmth to Kyo's as he arched into the kiss. Kyo tried to tongue Yuki, but Yuki got to Kyo first. Their kiss was hot as Kyo tried and failed to fight with Yuki for dominance. Yuki pushed Kyo harder into the tree, kissing him more violently. Yuki ran his fingers through Kyo's hair violently, pulling it slightly.

"Ahh, Yuki, stop, not, here," Kyo moaned incoherently. Yuki stopped kissing him.

"What?" He demanded, irritated. "I thought that was what you wanted!" Kyo blushed, but stared determinately back at Yuki.

"I do," he said quietly. "But, shouldn't we, I don't know, go inside, or..." his voice trailed off. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Are you cold, my neko?" He asked. "Do you want more privacy?" He began kissing Kyo on his cheek, then down his neck, occasionally biting the sensitive skin and making Kyo bite down on his lower lip so he didn't cry out. "Or could this be a ploy to start over so you can play seme?" He looked Kyo in the eyes when he said that. Kyo blushed more furiously, but didn't look away. "I thought so," breathed Yuki, kissing Kyo's neck again. "You think that if I submit to you, it'll mean something, right?"

"No, Yuki," Kyo moaned, trying and failing to tell Yuki he was wrong.

"Oh I'm wrong, am I?" Replied Yuki, stopping kissing Kyo. Kyo tried hard not to fall onto his knees, his erection painful. Yuki smiled at Kyo; he knew he was almost willing to beg for release, and that turned Yuki on even more. "Come on," he said softly to Kyo, taking him by the hand and leading him inside their house. They didn't see Shigure as they went upstairs, but they weren't complaining. They got to Kyo's room and he immediately pushed Kyo onto his bed. Yuki took off his coat and watched Kyo struggle desperately with his own until he finally got it off. Yuki got on his knees on the mattress and propped himself up on his hands, looking down at Kyo. Yuki cupped the side of Kyo's face with his hand. "Kyo-kun," cooed Yuki as he straddled Kyo's hips and began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Yuki," breathed Kyo desperately, "if you're making me play uke at least let me come!" Yuki took off Kyo's shirt and began to kiss his neck and chest, pausing to suck on his hard nipple. Kyo could feel his erection throb with pain and pleasure with every lick. "Yuki!" Moaned Kyo in sheer desperation. "Go faster... please!" That was what Yuki was waiting for. He unbuttoned Kyo's pants and Kyo moaned as his the constrictions around his throbbing member were removed.

"You're so impatient, neko-kun," sighed Yuki, beads of pre-cum were coating Kyo's erection. "I'm going to go slowly," said Yuki quietly. "And don't come right away, I want you to learn to slow down." Kyo tried to sit up.

"Won't, wait, damn, rat" He moaned. Yuki only smiled, making him even angrier.

"Kyo-kun, don't worry, you'll get your release." Kyo was trembling now, his arousal almost too painful. Yuki kissed Kyo on the stomach lightly, moving down between his legs. Yuki lightly brushed the tip of Kyo's erection with his tongue. "Now remember, don't come quickly," he said. Kyo sweating and twitching barely nodded yes. "Good boy." Yuki licked the tip of Kyo's penis, tasting his pre-cum and liking it. He then took all of his arousal into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Oh! Yuki! Don't stop!" Kyo moaned in rapture, arching into the sensation. Yuki took the rest of Kyo's arousal into his mouth, deep throating him. He started out slowly and lightly, but then got faster, but was careful, he knew Kyo would climax soon. Kyo moaned harder, wanting release more than anything. Yuki moved his mouth up the shaft now and licking the tip, making Kyo cry out in pleasure. Then out of nowhere Yuki was deep throating him again. "YUKI!" The abrupt change in sensation was too much for Kyo and he came in Yuki's mouth. Yuki swallowed the sweet liquid as Kyo collapsed on his bed, out of breath from his mind blowing orgasm. Yuki climbed on top of Kyo, getting slightly aroused by the smell of sweat and cum that clung to his smooth skin.

"You liked it, did you?" Yuki breathed into Kyo's neck.

"Yes," gasped Kyo. "But next time, I'm not going to let you be dominant." Yuki got off of Kyo and walked toward the door.

"Sure," he replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

Oh I do love a good yaoi fic! I hope you all enjoyed it too!

**As always, reviews are MUCH appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Glad to meet you here in chapter two of Snowfall! **

I have to say, I've gone all out on this story, updating so quickly and all...aren't you impressed? Of course you are! Thanks for the reviews by the way, they are MUCH appreciated and I'm so glad you all like my story!

Now, to answer the age old question, **"Tzahra, you crazy girl, why the bloody hell is Kyo the uke!"** Well my dears, I actually don't really know myself why he's uke. Maybe I'm trying to be different from everyone else's Kyo/Yuki stuff? Maybe I've just gone completely crazy? I dunno, probably one of those. But whatever, it's still hot, yeah?

Anyway, let us once again join Kyo in his desperation to be on top!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, Tohru would meet with an... "unfortunate accident" and Yuki and Kyo would be doing this kind of stuff all the time. Kyo would also have cat ears and dance to Kitty Cat Dance whenever I snapped my fingers. Sadly, that is not the case.**

* * *

The next few days passed and neither Yuki nor Kyo mentioned their encounter. Though Kyo still thought about Yuki constantly, he wanted to have Yuki be the first to bring it up.

Kyo couldn't decide whether he was happy about what had happened or not. On the one hand, Yuki finally knew how much he liked him and liked him back! But, Kyo didn't want to be on bottom, especially not for that damn rat! Kyo's hands balled themselves into fists at this thought. "Kyo-kun, are you okay?"

"What?" Kyo had been completely lost in thought he forgot about his task at hand: fixing another hole in the wall, a result of his fight with Yuki yesterday. Apparently some things never change. Tohru had just entered the room.

"Kyo-kun, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes, Tohru, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He turned his back on her to continue his work, but, persistent as ever, Tohru walked toward him.

"You've seemed really distracted late- AHH!" She tripped over something and fell and, against his better judgment, Kyo caught her and turned into a cat. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Tohru wailed, squeezing Kyo in her arms.

"Gah! Tohru, put, me down!" Came Kyo's muffled cry. "I'll change back soon!" At that Tohru put him down.

"Oh that's right! I have to get to work, anyway! Bye, Kyo-kun!" Tohru left and Kyo rolled his eyes waiting to change back when someone else came into the room. Who else would it be? Yuki.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Yuki, smiling down at Kyo.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kyo, hissing. Yuki sat down next to Kyo and picked him up. Enraged, Kyo started scratching and biting at Yuki, trying to make him put him down. But Yuki started to pet Kyo and he immediately began to purr.

"Good kitty," cooed Yuki, scratching Kyo under his chin. Unwillingly, Kyo purred louder. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Kyo did not protest as Yuki carried him upstairs to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed, still holding the ever-purring Kyo in his lap. Suddenly, Kyo returned to his human form. He was now sprawled across Yuki's lap completely naked. Yuki had his arm around Kyo's shoulders to keep him from falling. "Finally," said Yuki, smiling at Kyo, who was blushing furiously. "Neko-kun, don't be so nervous," breathed Yuki, kissing Kyo on the neck.

"I'm not nervous, you stupid rat!" Replied Kyo angrily. He was about to say something else, but his words were drowned out by Yuki kissing him. Kyo straddled Yuki's lap and moaned, arching into the kiss. This time, Yuki let Kyo tongue him first, but that was all the power he would relinquish. At the time, it was enough for Kyo, who began unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, but Yuki pulled his hands away.

"Remember what I said about slowing down?" He breathed into Kyo's lips.

"Damn you," said Kyo quietly, but obeyed, going more slowly. Yuki shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and Kyo began to kiss Yuki's neck, leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. Yuki threw his head back sighing in pleasure.

"Kyo, my pants, take them off, now," panted Yuki, his erection straining under the confines of his clothes. Kyo had been waiting for him to say that immediately unzipped them and pulled them off. This time Yuki didn't tell Kyo to slow down but moaned as his hot member was freed. Yuki arched up and kissed Kyo on the lips with all the passion he could gather and Kyo practically went limp in ecstasy, moaning Yuki's name. Yuki took full advantage of this and flipped Kyo over so he was lying on the bed.

"Yuki!" Yelled Kyo, caught by surprise. Yuki smiled down at Kyo for a second before kissing him again, and this time he took hold of Kyo's arousal and began stroking it lightly. Kyo cried out with pleasure, thrusting his hips up in time with Yuki's strokes, ready to come. Yuki stopped and Kyo groaned in disappointment.

"Not yet," whisper Yuki. He got off the bed, opened one of his drawers and took out a small bottle.

"Yuki!" Moaned Kyo desperately. "I can't wait! Please come back!"

"Stop being so impatient, I'm not going anywhere," said Yuki, squeezing some of the gel onto his fingers and coating them thickly. He got on top of Kyo again and pressed one of his fingers into his entrance.

"Wait, Yuki, I," but he didn't finish because Yuki had slid a second finger in, stretching him. "Ow! Yuki, that hurts! Ah!" Kyo cried out. But Yuki continued, he hadn't told him to stop.

"Relax, you stupid cat, or it'll hurt more!" Said Yuki, and finally Kyo's tension eased slightly and Yuki slid in a third finger. Kyo buried his face in Yuki's neck until the fingers were removed. Yuki squeezed more of the liquid onto his hands and began to rub it over his erection.

Kyo was apprehensive, he had never done this before, but he wouldn't admit to Yuki he was scared. Not if he could help it, anyway.

"Ready?" Asked Yuki, positioning himself between Kyo's legs. Kyo bit his lip and nodded. Yuki slid the head inside Kyo, but he remained quiet, so Yuki slid all of himself into Kyo. Kyo closed his eyes and whimpered, but didn't make anymore noise then that. Yuki pulled out of Kyo and then thrust into him again, still slowly. Kyo let out another whimper. "Are you okay?" Asked Yuki.

"Keep going," replied Kyo through gritted teeth.

"Okay." Yuki pushed into Kyo again, and he responded with a moan of combined pain and pleasure. After a few more thrusts however, Kyo felt no more pain.

"Harder, Yuki!" He moaned, and Yuki obliged and hit a spot that sent shocks of pleasure all through Kyo, making him scream. The sound made Yuki's erection pulse and he moaned too, his climax painfully close, hitting that spot with every push. He grasped Kyo's member and began pumping it in sync with his thrusts, making Kyo gasp and moan harder than ever.

With a thrust harder than the rest, Yuki climaxed into Kyo just as Kyo spilled his juice all over his chest and Yuki's hand. Yuki waited a few seconds before pulling out of Kyo, some of his seed leaking from his entrance.

"Yuki, that was, amazing," sighed Kyo, sweaty and out of breath.

"I know," agreed Yuki, nuzzling into Kyo's neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki, holding him close. They lay there like that for a few minutes before Yuki pulled out of the embrace and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kyo, sitting up.

"To take a shower," replied Yuki, picking a towel up off the floor. "Care to join me?"

* * *

Sorry I left you hanging there kids, but doesn't it make you want to read the next chapter! Of course it does!

**Anyway, reviews please! Much love to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, my darlings! So glad you could make it!**

I know I left you all hanging like uber when the last chapter ended, so here's what happens next! I can see you're all breathless with excitement, please control yourselves until this A/N is finished. Thank you for all the reviews! I love checking my e-mail and seeing that someone else has written me a glowing review, it really means a lot to me!

I would like to take this opportunity to thank a dear friend of mine, because the whole shower idea came out of one of our IM conversations, so **THANK YOU!**

Anyway, I'll shut up so you can enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did, Tohru and Kagura would have been killed off a while ago and this kind of stuff would be happening all the time. And Haru would be involved as well! Oh, and Kyo would have cat ears all the time.**

* * *

"_Where are you going?" Asked Kyo, sitting up._

"_To take a shower," replied Yuki, picking a towel up off the floor. "Care to join me?"_

How could Kyo say no? He let Yuki lead him into the bathroom, and no sooner had they turned on the water when Yuki captured Kyo's lips in a kiss, pushing him up against the wall as steam filled the room. Kyo moaned and kissed Yuki harder, shoving his tongue in the other boy's mouth. Taken by surprise, Yuki stepped back slightly, but not enough to break the kiss.

Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki, running his hands through his hair, over his back, finally grabbing Yuki's ass and causing him to press his hips into Kyo's. The sensation of their two arousals touching was enough to send both of them over the edge, making them moan.

"Yuki!" Kyo moaned, thrusting his hips forward, making the demand. Yuki smiled and put his index finger into his mouth, sucking it and making Kyo moan again. Yuki pressed his finger into Kyo's entrance, even though he didn't need much preparation. As he removed his finger, Yuki scraped Kyo's special spot with his nail, sending jolts of pleasure through Kyo's entire body as he cried out, his erection pulsing. "Do that again!" Groaned Kyo, pulling Yuki closer and kissing his neck.

"You'll get something better soon," whispered Yuki in Kyo's ear. Kyo shivered and held Yuki closer. Yuki positioned himself between Kyo's legs and thrust up into him. Water was no lubricant and Kyo cried out in pain at the rough feeling, but when Yuki thrust into him again, harder, all pain was forgotten. Yuki lifted Kyo up onto his hips and balanced his back against the wall, fogged up with steam from the hot water still pouring over them. Kyo wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist and put his hands against the slippery tiles behind him for balance. Yuki thrust up into Kyo again and they moaned, they're pleasure-filled cries reverberating off the walls.

"Yuki! Harder!" Panted Kyo, pushing his erection toward Yuki, making his need any clearer than it hadn't been already. Yuki pushed in harder, eliciting another cry from Kyo. Yuki kissed Kyo full on the lips, tonguing him deeply and passionately, getting the same response from the other boy. "Yuki!" Cried Kyo suddenly, "I, need, come!" Yuki was painfully close to his release too, so he pumped Kyo at the same time as a thrust that hit Kyo's sweet spot, making him come all over Yuki's hand. Kyo tightened around Yuki and he came too. Yuki licked all of Kyo's cum off his hand before pulling out of him and putting him down, still holding him very close, the intoxicating smell of after-sex was not being washed away by the water under which they were standing.

"Oh, Kyo," said Yuki softly, burying his face in Kyo's hair and kissing him on the top of the head.

"Yuki?" Said Kyo tentatively after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to tell anyone about this?" Yuki thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Tohru's too naive so it doesn't matter either way, and Shigure will find out eventually."

"What will we do when he finds out?" Asked Kyo, sounding worried.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," replied Yuki, kissing Kyo on the top of the head again. He pulled out of the embrace and pushed he sopping hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to get dressed," he said, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. "It should be dinner time anyway." Kyo nodded and reached for a towel too, drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Yuki gave Kyo a quick kiss before leaving the room.

Once Kyo was back in his room and dressed, there was a knock at the door. Kyo opened it and found himself face to face with Shigure, who smiled. "You left these downstairs," he said, holding out a bundle of Kyo's clothes. He had completely forgotten about them after Yuki had taken him upstairs! Did Shigure suspect something?

"Oh, thanks," replied Kyo, taking them from Shigure. He surveyed Kyo sceptically.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, "Should I call Hatori?"

"No!" Kyo burst out a little to quickly. Shigure raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm fine, really, don't worry about it." Shigure rolled his eyes before stepping out of the room.

"Dinner will be ready in like, ten minutes, so come downstairs then, okay?"

"Fine, whatever, Shigure." He left the room and Kyo slammed the door behind him. However, the news had given Kyo an idea. He went over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a box from the top drawer. Inside was a small vial he had stolen from Hatori the last time he had been at the main house. Tucking it into his pocket, he left the room to go downstairs and help with dinner.

(Downstairs in the kitchen)

Kyo had said he would bring in tea, probably making Shigure even more suspicious, but it wouldn't matter in a few minutes anyway. Kyo took the bottle out of his pocket and emptied a few drops into the pot of tea. He replaced the top of the tea pot and put the phial back into his pocket before bringing it out to the table.

"Thanks, Kyo," said Shigure, pouring himself a cup. Yuki did the same and Kyo smiled to himself. "Now, I've been meaning to ask you two," and Kyo's and Yuki's hearts sank. "If you two are going to have sex in my house, could you please keep it down when I'm trying to write?" Kyo and Yuki gaped at Shigure, not knowing what to say.

"Shigure, no, we never!" Began Yuki, but Shigure interrupted him.

"It's all right! It's not like I should be the one to reprimand you."

_Too true_, thought Yuki, thinking of the last time Ayame had come over.

"I won't tell Akito, either. But like I said, just keep it quiet when I'm writing thats-" but at that exact second Shigure's head drooped onto his chest and he began to snore, fast asleep.

"Shigure!" Cried Yuki, but then he nodded off too.

_He looks cute when he's sleeping_, thought Kyo, smiling at him, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. Kyo picked up Yuki in his arms and carried him upstairs to his room.

* * *

Kyo, you naughty boy! Hmm, what exactly are you going to do to Yuki? I know I can't wait to find out!

**Review and I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Seeing you all at the last chapter does my heart so much good!**

I can't believe I'm at the last chapter! I'm so proud of myself, **I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY! **I know you're all stunned! But anyway, I'm so grateful to everyone who supported me, either by writing me a review or telling me congrats when I finished a new chapter. **Thank you all so much for your support!**

I would also like to acknollege the song **Emotional Overload by Digital Karma **because I was listening to that song non-stop while I was writing this, and I want to dedicate the song **Stray Cat Strut by the Stray Cats **to Kyo, my favourite feline casanova!

Anyway, this is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading my story, I know I enjoyed writing it! So let's find out what Kyo has in store for Yuki, shall we?

**Uber love, **

**Tzahra, you're favourite yaoi-obsessed Firebender! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but considering this is the fourth chapter you should know that by now!**

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" Yuki didn't move, he wanted to go back to sleep. "I said wake up!" Still Yuki didn't move. "Get up, ya damn rat!" Yuki stirred slightly.

"Kyo?" He said sleepily, not opening his eyes. Yuki tried to sit up, but couldn't. He opened his eyes and they widened. Now he understood why he couldn't sit up before: Kyo had hand-cuffed him to his bed. Yuki looked up at Kyo disbelievingly. "You-"

"What?" Said Kyo innocently, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Kyo, unlock these handcuffs right now!" Ordered Yuki, annoyed. Kyo threw his shirt onto the floor and climbing on top of Yuki.

"I will when I'm finished," replied Kyo. "But I like having you at my mercy." He kissed Yuki, nibbling his lower lip and Yuki granted his tongue entrance. Kyo kissed Yuki along his jaw, then his ear, which granted him a moan from Yuki. Kyo trailed his kisses down Yuki's neck, biting slightly at his collar bones. Yuki moaned softly, feeling Kyo's lips close around his nipple, making him moan again. Kyo sucked at Yuki's other nipple before kissing down Yuki's stomach, finally reaching his pants. Kyo began to unbotton them, enjoying the way Yuki writhed beneath him as his hands grazed the bulge in Yuki's underwear. Kyo slid off Yuki's pants along with his boxers, surprised by how hard Yuki was already. Kyo stood up and began to undo his own pants.

Yuki strained against the handcuffs. He had never wanted to pleasure himself as much as he did right now, watching Kyo slowly remove his clothes. After an eternity it seemed to Yuki, Kyo was naked too, his own erection exposed, making Yuki arch his hips up with desire. "Kyo," he moaned. Kyo smiled down at Yuki, amazed at how much this turned him on. Kyo kneeled on the floor, running his hands over Yuki's thighs. He began to kiss Yuki on his inner thigh, biting the sensitive skin and making Yuki moan harder. Kyo continued up Yuki's legs, finally face to face with Yuki's desire. "Kyo," gasped Yuki, "please, I need..."

"Don't worry, you'll get your release," said Kyo, imitating Yuki. Kyo took the tip of Yuki's arousal into his mouth, sucking it hard and making Yuki cry out in pleasure.

"More!" Moaned Yuki, thrusting his hips up, trying to get Kyo to take more of him. Kyo did so, taking in as much as he could before gagging. Kyo sucked up and down Yuki's shaft, occasionally scraping lightly with his teeth, making Yuki scream. Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyo's shoulders, urging him to do more, his climax painfully close. Kyo too, was nearing his orgasm just from hearing Yuki moan so much, so he grabbed his own erection and began pumping it furiously. He sucked on Yuki a little too hard and he emptied into Kyo's mouth, just as Kyo spilled over his hand. Kyo swallowed Yuki's cum and wiped his hand on the bed sheets.

He climbed back on top of Yuki, feeling Yuki shudder and breathe hard beneath him. He kissed Yuki's neck, loving the smell of sweat and cum that perfumed his skin. "Oh, Kyo," Yuki breathed, looking up so more of his neck was exposed for Kyo to kiss. "That was incredible."

"Good," Kyo breathed into Yuki's neck. "Ready for round two?"

"Yes!" Yuki moaned, already hard again. Kyo straddled Yuki's hips, grinding their members together, both of them moaning. Kyo reached over to his bedside table, picking up a bottle. He opened it and let some of the slick solution coat his fingers. He moved off of Yuki pushed one of his fingers into him. This strange sensation feeling really good to Yuki. Kyo slid in another finger, stretching him. Yuki relaxed his muscles, letting Kyo push a third finger into him. This time Yuki hissed slightly, but didn't cry out. When Kyo removed his fingers he hit Yuki's sweet spot and he shivered, groaning. Kyo scraped the gland with his nail and Yuki's outcry made Kyo shudder with pleasure.

Kyo picked up the bottle again and squeezed the stuff onto his member and coated it, biting his lower lip so he wouldn't moan. He sat poised between Yuki's legs, pressing his arousal against Yuki's entrance. Yuki moved his hips down toward Kyo. "Please, Kyo, I want you!" At that, Kyo pushed into Yuki, who gritted his teeth, he wouldn't cry out.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Panted Kyo.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Yuki. "Don't stop." Kyo nodded, pulled out of Yuki and pushed back into him again. Yuki kept his eyes shut tightly, waiting to get used to the sensation. Kyo thrust into him again and this time it didn't hurt. Yuki moaned and arched into the intrusion. Kyo moaned too and thrust into Yuki more violently, feeling him quiver beneath him, making Kyo, if possible, harder. With Kyo's next push he hit Yuki's sweet spot and Yuki screamed and tightened around Kyo, making him cry out Yuki's name. Yuki rocked his hips forward and backward in time to Kyo's thrusts and it was enough to almost send both of them over the edge. Then with a final thrust from Kyo, Yuki screamed in a mind-blowing orgasm just as Kyo climaxed with just as much sensation, his cum shooting out of his erection.

Kyo waited a few seconds before pulling out of Yuki, both of them gasping. Kyo stood up and opened the drawer in his bedside table, pulling out a small key with which he unlocked Yuki's handcuffs. Yuki sat up and rubbed his wrists.

"That was a dirty trick, Kyo," said Yuki. "What did you put in my tea?"

"It was just light sleeping pills," replied Kyo, crawling into bed beside Yuki. "Took them from Hatori." Kyo snuggled against Yuki, and Yuki put his arm around him.

"Very clever." Yuki kissed Kyo on the forehead.

"I know," said Kyo, "I finally got you on bottom." Yuki smiled at Kyo.

"Go to sleep, you stupid cat," he said. They went to sleep in each other's arms.

(The next morning)

"The strangest thing happened to melast night," said Shigure over breakfast the next morning.

"What was that, Shigure-san?" Asked Tohru from across the table.

"I was at the table eating dinner, and then I don't remember anything until I woke up here this morning," he said.

"You probably slept-walked," said Kyo.

"Maybe," replied Shigure, scratching his chin.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and exchanged a quick grin, laughing to themselves about how much Shigure and Tohru had missed...

* * *

**Finally, Kyo got to be on top! See, there was a plot, Kyo trying to play seme, and he got to, so the story is finished! Not that their relationship won't continue, I just don't feel like writing about it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
